Wakanda's Princess
by MaryBobs
Summary: This goes 15 years back before Tchalla becomes king... Before he and Nakia broke up. Come to find out, Nakia's pregnant with Tchalla's daughter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nakia POV

This can't be happening...

I look down at my stomach and how much I threw up in the toilet.

It's too soon.

I sat there panicking and thinking over and over.

Who should I go to about this...? Romanda? Shuri? Tchaka....?

No. That'll only make matters worse. I'll go to Shuri. She's the only one I can count on right now.

Shuri's lab

I walk in still dizzy from this morning and saw her working on some shoes.

"Shuri...I need help.", I whispered.

"What is it now? Did you break something?", she asked not looking at me.

"Not yet....", I whispered to myself.

"No. I just....I'm scared.", I said.

She finally turned around.

"Whoa, what happened to you?", she asked.

"That's what I wanna know.", I said sitting in a chair.

She stared at me for a while.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?", she asked.

I shushed her.

"Not so loud!", I whispered-yelled.

She gasped.

"So you are.", she said.

"I guess so. I didn't pay no mind to it until now.", I said looking down.

"I'm gonna be an aunt.", she said smiling.

I looked away with my face heating up.

"Will you please check...?", I asked.

I felt so humiliated...ashamed and embarrassed.

I didn't expect this...

Shuri prepared her nanos as a bed and I laid on them.

"This might tickle.", she said.

"I'm not worried about tickles.", I said looking at my stomach.

She hooked up a IV on me and made me do some urine test and wait.

"Yup. You came to me right on time.", she said.

I frowned.

It's not that I don't want to have this baby. It's just....it's gonna be so hard on Tchalla....

He's gonna be King soon....

"If you're worried about Tchalla, there's nothing to be worried about. Geez, you two always act like I don't have time on my hands. I'm here to help both of you.", Shuri said.

I smiled sadly.

"Thank you.", I said.

"Shuri, where is my suit??", I heard Tchalla's voice.

"Oh no...I don't want him to find out now. Put it away! Put it away!", I whispered hearing his footsteps.

Shuri hurried with everything and got out his suit.

"It's here, brother. Ready to fight in.", she said.

He took it from her.

"Thanks. Good morning, my love.", he said coming over to me and kissed me on my forehead and left.

I sighed in relief.

"That was close.", I said.

"Too close.", she agreed. "So how long are you planning on keeping it from him....?", she asked.

"For as long as I can. I don't want to stress him out as much as he is now.", I said.

She nodded.

This is gonna be a long ride....


	2. Ch1

Tchalla's POV(time skip 5 years later)

I walked with my father inside Vienna.

I tugged at the collar around my neck and looked at my father.

"It's chaffing.", I complained.

He smiled at me.

"Bear with it for now. We'll be gone soon.", he said.

I huffed and looked out the window.

"At a special United Nations conference 117 countries have come together to ratify the Sokovia Accords.", I heard a news anchor.

I sighed.

"Excuse me, Miss Romanoff?", a man walks up to a red haired woman. "Yes?", she responds.

"These need your signature.", he said.

I looked over seeing her sign something.

"Thanks.", he says and leaves.

"I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight.", I speak up.

She turns to me.

"Oh, well, it's not always so flattering.", she says.

"You seem to be doing alright so far. Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill… I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company.", I say.

"Well, I'm not.", she says with a frown.

"That alone makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanoff.", I say genuinely.

"Why? You don't approve of all this?", she asks.

"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred.", I said.

"Unless you need to move a piano.", My father says walking up to us.

"Father.", I say.

"Son. Miss Romanoff.", he says nodding to us.

"King T'Chaka. Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria.", she says bowing.

"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today.", he says.

"Yes, so am I.", she says and I smile.

"If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session.", someone says on the PA.

"That is the future calling. Such a pleasure.", I say bowing to her.

"Thank you.", she says and leaves.

"For a man who disapproves of diplomacy, you're getting quite good at it.", my father says.

"I'm happy, Father.", I say smiling.

"Thank you.", he says.

I shake my head. "Thank you.", I say.

He walks up to speak out.

"When stolen Wakandan Vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative.", I hear him say but I'm too focused on what I saw outside.

"Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace.", my father's last words were.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!", I yelled and ran for my father, but I was too late and got blown away.

I crawled and found his limp body.

"Baba... Baba!", I checked for a pulse but there was nothing...

 _He's dead..._

"No...no...", I cried cradling his lifeless body.

Back in Wakanda

Nakia's POV

I held my daughter in my arms...

She still has no idea of her father and neither does Tchalla of her.

I looked up to see Shuri walk inside my room in tears.

"Shuri...what's wrong...?", I ask.

I set my daughter in her bed and cover her ears with muffs.

Shuri hugs me tight and bawls.

I rub her back soothingly and in wonder of what happened.

"Shuri, won't you tell me what happened?", I ask.

"He's dead...my father. He's dead...", she whispers.

I stood still in shock and sadness.

 _Tchaka...dead...? Where's Tchalla...? What happened and how...? Why...?_

I started to tear up myself and soon we were both in tears, holding each other for a while.

"We have to go bury him...", Shuri says getting up and looks at my sleeping daughter.

"She wasn't even able to have the chance to know her grandfather...", she says.

I look at her too.

She's right. And it's not fair. What did he do to deserve his death...?

"Tchalla's in so much pain right now. He's the one that was there.", she said.

I frowned deeper.

This is so much on him...

And now that I've already had the baby...how am I going to explain this to him...?


	3. Ch2

Tchalla's POV

I look down seeing my father buried in the ground.

This isn't fair...

I feel arms wrapped around my torso.

"I'm so sorry...", I heard a gentle voice.

Nakia...

I turn around to see her in tears.

I start to tear up myself and grab on to her firmly.

"Where have you been all this time? I was worried! You just up and left me...!", I exclaim to her.

She just looked at me with saddening eyes.

I break down and drop to my knees crying softly. "Don't leave me...not you too...", I whisper shakily.

I feel her hand rub my head soothingly and soft.

I calmed me down a little and I got up.

Nakia's POV

I looked up at him and into his red, bloodshot eyes.

"I have something to tell you...no... something to show you rather.", I say looking down.

"What is it? It can't get any worse than today.", he says.

"I don't know so much about that.", I whispered and led him to a hut I stayed in.

He looked around quizzably and looked at me.

"What is it? Is this where you've been staying...?", he asked. "Why haven't you come home...?"

I sighed and looked behind me seeing Shuri with a shocked but sad expression on her face.

"Shuri...", he starts up but I watch as his eyes trail down and he lets go of me, walking toward her. "Did you get pregnant and not tell me?", he asked incredulously.

She sets down the toddler softly and reaches up to caress her brother's cheek. "Tchalla...", then she smacks him. "No, genius. This isn't MY baby.", she looks at me.

He rubs his cheek then looks at me with wide eyes. "Nakia...?"

I look down sadly and almost in tears.

"You didn't...", I hear him say.

"I know you didn't plan for this to happen...neither did I for that matter...", I say.

He walks toward me leaning down to meet my eyes. "So you mean to tell me that...", he looks back at the sleeping child then back at me. "That's MY child...?", he asks.

I shrink back in fear, afraid of what he might say.

He walks away from me and goes toward the toddler.

Tchalla's POV

I look down at the child in her crib in sadness but happiness as she stirs in her sleep.

"T'challa...I'm so sorry...", I hear Nakia whisper.

"Sorry...sorry for what?", I asked.

She looks up at me.

"This is perfect. Yes, we didn't plan this but...this is perfect.", I say smiling and in tears watching my daughter.

Shuri picks her up and holds her out to me. "Go on, she's not gonna bite.", she said.

"I've never held a baby.", I admit.

"Really? So you've never held me?", she asks.

"Not in the way you're holding her.", I look at Shuri in disbelief.

She shakes her head. "Hold out your hands. Pretend you're picking up a puppy.", she says and hands my daughter to me.

I shake slightly and freeze staring at her as she stirs again to wake up.

I watch as how her big brown eyes open and look at me and she yawns rubbing her face.

I sigh softly and watch as she slowly composes herself and fully wake up.

She stares at me with utmost intensity of innocence and tilts her head to the side in confusion.

I look at Nakia as she simply just smiles then look back at bundle of joy in front of me.

I hear her squeal and almost nearly dropped her from the sudden noise.

"Little one, please don't do that.", I say nervously.

She stares at me then slowly smiles.

"Baba!", she screams.

I look at her in shock and look at Shuri and Nakia as they cover their mouths in shock as well.

"Baba! Baba!", she claps her hands and smiles.

I tear up a little and cradle her in my arms. "Yes, little one. I am your Baba.", I said smiling and caress her face.


	4. Ch3

T'Challa POV

Its been a few years since I found out I had a daughter...

I'm still scared but very happy that she's here. I try not focusing on the worries so much. It'll be a while until anything bad happens to her.

"Not that anything would happen to you, my precious one.", I said picking her up and hugging her as she laughs.

"You've become such a softie.", I hear Shuri say.

"Blame your niece.", I said still hugging her.

She smiles and caresses her face. " T'Kia...don't grow up like your father. Don't grow up at all, please.", she says and laughs.

I look at her then at T'Kia.

"Don't grow up to be your aunt either.", I say and she laughs.

"Such a goofy child. But with her stubbornness of trying to destroy my lab isn't working.", Shuri says.

I smile.

"Her suit's gonna come in handy later.", she explains.

"You're already preparing her?", I ask holding T'Kia close.

"She's gonna learn some time soon.", she says looking at me with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, but...", I say looking down at T'Kia as she looks up at me.

"She'll be fine.", she says. "You were. Still need practice but, y'know.", Shuri laughs.

I frown then smile. "I still need practice?", I ask.

"You get off guard sometimes. Its about time to stop that.", she says putting things away.

I smile. "I don't."

"You do too. And you know it.", she says smiling back.

I roll my eyes and look down at T'Kia, who slept as we talked.

"She tired herself out from trying to destroy my lab.", she said shaking her head.

"She's just learning. That's nothing you can't handle, right?", I asked.

"She's a handful but yeah, its nothing I can't handle.", she said smiling.

I set T'Kia down to let her roam around and watch as she touches one of the suits made for her.

The suit looked as if it was nothing but a pile of black sand. That's probably what triggered her curiosity.

As soon as I snap out of my thoughts, the suit begins to cover her up, engulfing and practically swallowing her body whole and reveals her suit as a replica of mine.

"Oohh, isn't she cute!", I heard my mother's voice as looked up to see her coming down to the lab.

"Mother, you never come down here.", Shuri said.

"Can't I come see my own granddaughter?", my mother asks.

I chuckle.

T'Kia looks around confused and runs over to her. "Umkhulu!", she exclaims happily.

"Hello, my little one. You look just adorable in this.", she picks her up and turns to us. "I wouldn't be able to take her seriously. She's too cute.", she says smiling.

"Rawr!", T'Kia exclaims and I laugh and stand up walking toward them.

"In due time, T'Kia. You will become Queen in due time.", I say.

She shakes her head. "I don't wanna!", she says.

I cross my arms. "And why not?", I ask.

"I wanna stay a Princess. I don't wanna be Queen.", she pouts.

I bite my lip trying not to laugh or cave in to her adorableness.

"Well, I can't be Queen. I can't marry my own brother.", Shuri says looking at me up and down with a frown.

"And I wouldn't want to marry you.", I say and she holds herself back from pouncing at me.

She shakes her head. "You're going to find a boy to love soon and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Do not tell her that.", I say frowning deeply.

Shuri rolls her eyes. "Okay, not too soon, but as you get older.", she explains.

"Better.", I nod.

Mother shakes her head and chuckles.

"Boys are yucky.", T'Kia says.

"That's exactly the mindset I want you to have, Princess.", I say smiling.

Shuri shakes her head. "That's not what you'll be saying when you get older.", she says.

I growl at her lowly and hear T'Kia giggle.


	5. Ch4

(Five More Years...)

T'Kia POV

Aunt Shuri puts a helmet on my head as it blocks my field of vision.

"What is this? I cannot see.", I say in frustration and ready to fight.

"Its called a VR headset. But I remodeled it for your practices. Now your senses and nerves will be enhanced to your surroundings. You will be able to even speak to these people you encounter, though they are not real.", she explains.

I smile. "Well turn it on. I can't see anything.", I say.

I hear her chuckle and see nothing but brightness and lots of carried on conversations.

My vision gets clearer as I look up seeing people walking around me.

I get up in a rush and panting heavily.

"H-how'd I get here? Where am I?", I ask frantically as people walk around me.

I cross my arms and look around. "This isn't... Wakanda anymore.", I said frowning.

"You're right about that.", I heard a voice and stood in a stance looking around for the voice.

"Up here, short stuff.", I looked up seeing a figure in a red and blue spandex suit.

He was hanging off from a side of a building.

"Who are you? Where am I? And how are you doing that?", I asked getting hostile.

He chuckled. "Angry much? We just met.", he said jumping down.

I pulled out my weapons, ready for whatever he may pull.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm sort of the hero of this town. I'm Spiderman. This is Manhattan, New York.", he says.

I looked around. "What am I supposed to do...?", I whispered.

"Huh?", he said.

I shook my head. "Nothing you need to be worried about.", I said.

"Well I can take you to the Avengers! If that's what you want?", he asked.

"The Avengers...?", I whispered.

 _Father speaks of them sometimes and I've never seen them before..._

"Fine, take me to the Avengers.", I say smiling.

"Alright! Hang on.", he says taking my hand.

"How dare y-AAHH!", I screamed holding on to him as we swung building to building to the tallest building in the area that had a huge A on the top.

We landed on a platform and he let go.

"Well here we ar-", I slapped him.

"Never again!", I exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek. "Now show me the way to the Avengers.", I said.

He led me inside. It was huge and lots of technology beeping everywhere. There was a table covered with drinks.

"Are they drinkers...? This is absolutely ridiculous.", I say.

"Well, Tony does but I'm used to it.", he says.

"And what's wrong with my drinking?", I hear a voice and turn around.

"Tony.", Spiderman says.

"Tony?", I ask.

"Don't wear my name out now.", he looked at me closely and nodded. "Your Highness."

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Another royalty, huh?", I hear a rumbling voice behind me.


	6. Ch5

(Back down to memory lane)

Fire crews hose down the buildings. A red and white medical chopper flies overhead.

"Call MI6, see if we can get Micro Forensics to hurry this up. We need the whole team here in two hours or it's not worth it.", a woman says walking with a man in a green jumpsuit

They pass me as I sit on a bench looking stunned. There's a cut on my head, but I chose not to care. Natasha sits on the next bench alone as well.

"I'm very sorry, T'Challa.", she says.

I take a glance at her holding an ornate silver ring, rubbing it between my fingers.

"In my culture death is not the end. It's more of a… stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where… you can run forever.", I say looking up at the sky.

"That sounds very peaceful. Beautiful even.", she whispers.

"My father thought so.", I said and put the ring on my finger. "But I am not my father."

"T'Challa...Task force will decide who brings in Barnes.", she says.

I glare at her.

"Don't bother, Miss Romanoff. I'll kill him myself when we meet.", I say walking past her. "I will make sure of it."

(Present)

I look down at the ring on my finger and frown. "Soon father...I will make sure this is the right choice. It has to be."

T'Kia's POV

I looked behind me a saw a huge godly blonde haired man with a hammer that looked heavy that even I can't carry it.

"Who are you?", I ask.

He holds out his hand. "Thor, son of Odin. God of thunder. Its pleasure to meet you.", he says.

I hesitate to shake his hand.

"Go on, I don't bite.", he says and I finally shake his hand.

"Princess T'Kia. Daughter of T'Challa.", I say.

He nods and I hear rumbling around outside.

We all run to a monitor to see a man walking around the streets with one metal arm.

He looked as if he was in a daze.

"Ugh...Rogers...get your buddy under control.", I hear Tony say.

I looked back and saw him getting in engulfed by metal.

His technology...

He walks out of the tower with Spiderman following him.

This might be my chance to practice combat.

I grin and let my suit take over again running out of the tower to where the man was.

I got in a stance and he stopped and looked unamused.

"Uh, Princess? This isn't a fight for you.", Tony said to me.

"And why not? Its not like I'm going to die.", I said smiling.

Before I could turn around, I felt a hard shove into my ribs throwing me back into some cars.

"He told you.", Spiderman says.

"Oh shut up, you colonizer.", I day groaning and getting up again.

This time...I'm ready.

I launch myself to take whatever he could give me and threw my hands over his head to ram my knee into his nose.

He's not Wakandan, so I don't want to cut him open just yet, though it may not do much.

I threw my knee into what I thought might've been his face but he seemed to have blocked it and starts smiling.

Here we go...

He takes my leg and throws me again and into a wall of a building.

I felt myself blackout a little and everything went dark again.

I felt Shuri take the VR off and led me out of the lab.

I felt dizzy as she set me in my room.

"You might have a concussion.", she says.

"But it wasn't real. You said so.", I said.

"Or so I thought.", she says calming my head. "Your emotions... Your senses. They were all tied to what you saw and felt, making it real. I don't know how, but I'll be looking more into this."

I nodded.

I did go and get bashed.

I see my father come in to the room and I smile.

"Have you no manners? Can't you knock?", Shuri asks annoyed.

"Only on doors I own.", he says and kneels down to me. "How are you?", he asks rubbing my head.

"I've done better. This isn't anything new.", I said and he chuckled.

"That's for sure.", he said.

"Baba, I met Tony.", I say and his expression goes grim.

"Where?", he asks.

"In a VR headset I set up for her. She didn't exactly meet him, but interacted with him inside the VR.", Shuri explains.

"I don't get it.", my father said still so confused.

"I talked to a decoy.", I bluntly put.

"A fake.", he nods and sighs in relief.

"Is he dangerous in real life, Baba?", I asked.

"Its not that he's dangerous, its what led to the dangers where he's from.", he explains.


	7. Ch6

T'Kia POV

What did he mean by that...? I looked confused at him.

He sighed. "Its nothing that you should be worried about.", he said and walked out.

I looked up at Shuri and she smiled.

"You're going to go snooping, aren't you?", she asked.

I nodded smiling.

She sighed still smiling and tilted her head to my door and led me out.

In the hallways, I made sure that he wasn't where I couldn't see him or he couldn't see me.

"T'Kia!", I heard a voice and turned around to see my mother.

"Mother!", I ran to hug her as she hugged me back.

"Where's your father and what are you up to...?", she asks.

"I'm going to Aunt Shuri's lab again and he left somewhere.", I said and she frowned.

"Okay, I'll keep finding him.", she said and went about her way.

Now, time to snoop. I ran to his bedroom and found weird articles of paper on his desk.

'King T'Chaka Dead At The Scene Leaving Prince T'Challa and all of Wakanda In Shock'

I stared at these papers horribly and backed away from his desk.

He's dead...? No...that can't be...

Why wasn't I told about this...? Why wasn't I even told about his presence?!

I ran out the room in anger and sadness.

"Your Highness, what were you doing in there...?", Okoye calls to me and I stop.

She walks up to me and turns me around slowly only to see my tear-filled eyes. "What's the matter??", she asked.

"Why...?", I whispered. She looked at me confused.

"Why what?", she asks.

"Why wasn't I informed? Why didn't I get to know him...? Its not fair!", I exclaimed in sadness.

Shuri walks up to us as if on cue. "What's going on?", she asks.

"I don't know. She's upset all of a sudden. I saw her run out of T'Challa's room and-", Shuri gets the idea.

"Ohh.", she looks down at me. "Saw something you didn't like, didn't you...?", she asks and I nodded.

I didn't like it at all. "Did you know?", I asked quietly.

"Hm? Know what?", she asks.

I look up at her. "Grandfather's death. You knew, didn't you?", I asked.

Both of the women looked at each other in shock and sadness.

"That's what you saw...?", she asked.

I nodded. I honestly didn't care if I was going to be in trouble or not. I just wanted to know why I wasn't told about this.

Okoye sighed. "We never told you because... You never knew the King. He didn't know about you and didn't even have time to come home.", she explained.

I wasn't sure if I should've took it as a lie or the truth. I was just infuriated.

"Your father was against telling you. As he was busy as well.", Shuri says. "And though my brother may be stupid, I'd say that that was both a good and bad idea.", she says.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"That isn't fair.", I opposed.

"It's not about being fair. Its about your safety.", she says.

I look down and think about what Baba said before.

Flashback-

'Its not that he's dangerous, its what led to the dangers of where he's from.'

Back-

I shook my head at the thought and frowned deeply. Both Okoye and Shuri led me to my room and set me down to rest.

"Curtains open or closed...?", Shuri asked.

"Closed, please.", I said.

She closed the curtains to reveal purple and white tiny stars around in my room making it look spacious in a galaxy wise. It helps me calm down and settle myself.

"Next time, you want to go snooping, bring me with you.", she says and leaves with Okoye still in my room.

"Its beautiful.", she says looking around.

I nodded though I doubt she could see me.

"I wished to be like Baba...strong, dependable, reliable...I'm not any of those things...", I whisper.

She made a disapproving noise. "That is not true. You are just as strong as your father and aunt was when they were your age.", she says.

I slightly smile and fall asleep.

Next day-

I wake up to see my father sleep in a chair and my curtains pulled back making my room engulfed in sunlight.

"Baba...", he woke up and looked at me with a small smile.

"You're awake.", he said and sat up.

"And in trouble, right?", I asked.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "You're not exactly in trouble...", he said. "Just a scolding...and an explanation.", he says.

I frown slightly.

"So, no more snooping in my room. As you saw, you found something you did not like.", he said and I nodded.

"As for your grandfather... I've stuck with him for a while. Just 5 years ago, I was informed that you were born. I didn't know your mother had you. She ran away with Shuri helping her with you, so I was busy with your grandfather.", he explained.

"So, you went outside of Wakanda and he died.", I say.

"He was killed. Purposely.", he says. "Someone had the intent of killing him. I didn't see who it was but I think I know who it was.", he says with a deadly expression.

I frowned. I know this will be a rash question...

"Baba... Will you take me outside of Wakanda...?", I asked.

He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Alright.", he said suddenly. "I'll take you. Only because you are going to find some way of going anyways.", he says smiling.

I hugged him and laughed. "Thank you."

I frowned mentally. The man who killed him and almost destroyed my family has only announced war.


	8. Ch7

T'kia POV

I walk around the lab pacing and thinking about what it might be outside of Wakanda.

"What's wrong? You've been having that expression on your face for a good while.", Shuri asked.

I look up. "Have I?"

She nods.

"Well, Baba agreed to let me go with him outside of Wakanda.", I say and she squeals in happiness.

"You'll love it.", she says.

"Really?", I ask.

"I mean, it's nothing like Wakanda but some places there are amazing.", she says and I smile. "I guess that got your attention."

I nod. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

After a while of packing up, Baba said that we'll be there for a few days and that he'd have things to take care of so we settled down in a hotel.

Suprisingly, Okoye didn't come with us. She probably was told to stay back.

"Okay, you stay here. There will be no reason for you to leave this hotel. There might be a few places you might like here. Like Starbucks.", he said and I had a confused look on my face.

He sighed and led me to a small, cozy restaurant that smelled like sweet spices.

"What is this place?", I asked.

"Starbucks. Girls like it.", he said.

I frowned.

He walked up to a lady in uniform. She smiles and looks flustered. "P-prince T'challa! What're you doing here today?", she asks.

I looked at him. So, he's known here too...

He smiled and places 3 American dollars on the counter.

"I'm here for my daughter. I need to take care of some business with the Avengers, that's all.", he said. She looks at me and gets a starry look in her eyes and starts squealing.

"She's so cute, I bet she's got your smile.", she says.

I look back at him as he smiles at me looking proud for some reason.

She giggles. "What will you have?", she asks.

"A Pumpkin Spice Latte, please.", he says and I start sniffing and looking around seeing people looking like they wanna look but keep their heads down.

"It's on the house.", she says and hands me a hot cup of the flavor. "I put extra whipped cream and sweeteners in there if you don't like bitterness."

I sipped it and stopped a bit then kept drinking.

"I think she'll like it.", I heard Baba say as I kept drinking it and he led me back up to the room.

"If you need anything, you have the communicator and room service.", he says.

"And if anyone I see is threatening, I won't hesitate to attack.", I say and he sighs.

"Just let me know beforehand. Please.", he says and leaves me to my drink.

After I'd gotten finished, I couldn't help but think about what he had said earlier.

Flashback-

"I have some business to take care of with the Avengers."

I sighed and shook my head. There's nothing I can do but sit here until he comes back.

For a while, time passes near 4 and I hear screaming outside and I squirm.

Then there's banging on my door and I sit up.

"Baba...there's someone at the door...", I whisper.

"You didn't order anything?", he asks suddenly after a few minutes.

"No. I don't know who it is. And I don't plan on finding out.", I say backing toward the window.

"Okay sneak out the window. I'll be there soon.", he says and I find a way out of the window and look for where his location is.

Joint Counter Terrorist Center-

I hear a few voices as I snuck around.

"It's just a matter of time. Our satellites are running facial, biometric, and behavioural pattern scans.", one voice says.

I see a man walking up to a redheaded woman that is with my father.

"Move, or you will be moved.", he says to her.

My father frowns. "As entertaining as that would be…", he starts.

She looks at him. "You really think you can find him?", she asked.

"My resources are considerable. At right now, I hardly have the time for this.", he says.

"Yeah, it took the world 70 years to find Barnes… so you could probably do that in about half the time.", the woman said.

He shook his head. "You know where they are."

She shakes her head. "I know someone who does."

I had enough of their argument and walked to them.

Father looked at me with a shocked look on his face and ran to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked at the redheaded woman.

She stared me down but then lightened up. "You must be the princess."

I nod at her.

"Not much of a talker?", she asks.

"Not really. Well not to those I don't know of.", I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Manners.", I hear my father say.

I'm too intense to care much.

"We have to go.", Father says and leads me to an airport. "Stay here now." He changes into his suit and we hear two men talking. One of them has a familiar voice.

"Tony?", I ask and he nods but puts a finger to his lips.

Then runs and jumps over a truck, nearly landing by a man in blue with s huge shield.

"Captain.", My father nods to him.

"Your highness.", the man smiles.

"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?", I heard Tony ask.

"You're after the wrong guy.", the other man said.

"Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.", Tony said.

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't.", the other man says tiredly.

I hear the redheaded woman. "Steve… you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

I hear Tony sigh. "All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!"

I look out to see a familiar figure. And the man in blue without his shield.

Spiderman...

"Nice job, kid.", Tony says.

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's-It's perfect. Thank you.", I can practically see the outline of his smile.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation.", Tony rolls his eyes.

"Okay. Cap… Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man.", he introduced himself.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just…", Tony got interrupted by Spiderman again. "Hey, everyone."

Tony sighed and shook his head. "...good job."

"You've been busy.", the man in blue said.

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep… I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.", Tony sighs.

"You did that when you signed.", the man says gruffly.

Tony gets a slight hurt look on his face then frowns. "Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys… with no compunction about being impolite. Come on."

I heard another person's voice coming from somewhere. "We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."

What is going on?

I get frustrated then watch as they charge at each other.

Why is this happening...?

I go on a side of a wall only to see my father and a man with a vibranium arm at each other's throats.

"I didn't kill your father.", the man says.

"Then why did you run?", my father asks.

I frowned. Father pulls the man's hand off his neck, then spins him and fly-kicks him backwards. He sprouts claws and aims for the man's neck, but another redheaded girl comes and stops his hand, then waves her arms with red energy and sends father crashing into a passenger gangway.

"Father!", I yelled then covered my mouth as they look at me.

The man backs away as the girl walks up to me and I growl.

"T'kia, don't!", I hear my father but I don't move as I feel myself levitating in the air and thrown somewhere near a few crates.

I groan trying to get up shakily and frown as my sight is blurry.

I hold my head in pain and sees a giant figure in front of me.

"What in the...?", I feel myself being picked up by my legs and see the figure lifting me up.

"I think I got a kitten.", it says.

I widen my eyes afraid of heights for once, thinking that it'll drop me.

I shake in fear and for once in years have I not called for my father in such disgusting weakly manner.

"Baba...!!!!", I yell and cover my eyes afraid of falling.

"Scott, whoever is that in your hand, let them down, now. And carefully!", I hear Tony say and I sniffle hugging myself.

Is this the outside world grandfather got killed in...? Aunt Shuri said it was wonderful. It's horrible...

"Let my daughter go this instant!!", I hear my father say.

"Daughter??", I hear a few voices mutter.

I've never been so embarrassed in my life as I feel myself being set down carefully and I drop down to my knees from the rush of blood to my head.

My father runs over to me and checks me for any wounds. I've only got a scratch on my face from the impact of earlier.

I tear up again to see him worried and I shake my head and get dizzy again.

He sets me near a runway far from the fight and turns around angrily at the rest of the Avengers.

His mask grows back on his face. "Let's continue.", he said in a deadly tone.

"Uh oh...", I hear Spiderman say before I pass out.

A/N: as I have said on my other book, I apologize for not publishing. I've been depressed lately and I'm gonna make up for that. And for my mistakes.


	9. Ch8

T'kia POV

I woke up to my father on the ground and check his pulse.

It's there but...

He's gotten himself tasered so many times.

I'm surprised he could withstand it.

I looked around at the empty airport but only to see Spiderman lying on the ground like a dead bug.

I look over to my father and nudge him awake and take off his mask.

"T'kia...are you alright?", he asks me.

He's still worried about me even though he's the one who fought.

"I'm okay.", I smile but slowly start to frown and tear up again.

What would've happened if I wasn't here...?

Would he have gotten killed as well...?

Mother is almost never around anymore and Shuri is always working and I don't want to stress out Umkhulu either...

"T'kia...?", I hear him whisper then he reaches up to my face holding my cheek as two tears fall out of my eyes angrily.

"I'm such an idiot...I should've known this would happen. I wouldn't have let you come here if I would have known you would get hurt.", he says and more falls out of my eyes as I keep quiet.

I'm the idiot, Baba...

I start breaking down more and more until I finally cave into my feelings and cry into his chest.

I only hope to not lose him too...

He picks me up and carries me into our aircraft and tells me to stay until he gets back.

T'challa POV

I watched as she glanced out into the distance and frowned.

Now that I know Barnes didn't do it, I need to hunt down the killer himself...the root to all this.

Outside on a remote icy mountain top-

"You should've seen his little face. Just try, okay? I'm going to bed. I love you.", I hear a female voice coming from Zemo's phone as I sneak up behind him. "I almost kill the wrong man.", I said deadly glaring at the back of his head.

"Hardly an innocent one.", he replied.

"This is all you wanted? To see them rip each other apart?", I ask.

He deletes the voice message. "My father lived outside the city. I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. I told my wife, "Don't worry. They are fighting in the city. We're miles from harm." When the dust cleared… and the screaming stopped. It took me two days until I found their bodies. My father… still holding my wife and son in his arms. And the Avengers?", he scoffed. "They went home. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But, if I could get them to kill each other…", he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry about your father. He seemed a good man. With a dutiful son.", he explained.

"Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them.", I say frowning sadly and retract my claws in my gloves. "I am done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough."

He holds a gun and smiles thinly. "Tell that to the dead."

He tries to shoot himself but I grab him just as he fires.

"The living are not done with you yet.", I say holding onto him.

T'kia POV

I wait patiently until Father return but it's getting so late and I'm so exhausted from everything that happened today.

Wakanda, medical facility-

"You sure about this?", two men were talking.

The man with longer black hair smiled sadly. "I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing, …for everybody.", he says looking down and goes into a cryo.

The blonde man stands staring through a window, as my father walks towards him. "Thank you for this.", the blonde man said.

"Your friend and my father, they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace…", my father mumbled off.

"You know, If they find out he's here… they'll come for him.", the man said.

My father smirks. "Let them try."

The blonde man looked at him then smiled.

I watched them both and smiled. It felt so good to be back in Wakanda but I can't help but feel bad for the man.

"T'kia!! You're back!", Shuri exclaims happily and hugs me as the men look our way.

"So, how was it?", she asked.

I frowned and she didn't smile either.

"Horrible...?", she asks.

"Not only is it horrible but it's dangerous than Wakanda is.", I say but sigh. "I did get to enjoy a drink there so..."

She smiles slightly then looks at my father.

He walks up to me and kneels on one knee. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger. I should've kept you somewhere safe."

I shake my head. "Anywhere you go, I have to. In order to make sure you don't leave me..."

He frowns sadly. "I won't leave you, I promise."

Little did I know that promise wasn't going stay.


End file.
